Club Penguin November 2013 Penguin Style Cheats!
y Thinknoodles on November 7, 2013 in Catalog Cheats, Club Penguin, Club Penguin Cheats, Penguin Style Cheats Club Penguin has just released the new Penguin Style Clothing Catalog Cheats for November 2013 today! There are quite a few new hidden item cheats in the catalog, so our fears about Club Penguin doing away with hidden item cheats are now gone as they’re including more and more with every catalog! An interactive copy of the catalog and a list of the secret hidden items and cheats in the catalog is available at the bottom of the post. Click read more to view the Penguin Style cheats! [click to continue…] 6 commentsFull Articlehttp://www.kqzyfj.com/click-5323272-10929731 Exclusive EPF Hoodie Available to Members in MyPenguin iPad App! by Thinknoodles on November 7, 2013 in Club Penguin, Club Penguin Cheats, EPF Cheats Hey everyone, I just found out that the MyPenguin App for iPad has been updated with the new Penguin Style clothing catalog and there’s an exclusive item in it for those of you who have the app and are members on Club Penguin! The “mobile exclusive” item on the MyPenguin App is the awesome EPF Hoodie shown above for 400 coins. Don’t miss out on the exclusive if you have the app! 1 commentFull Article Golden Puffle Coming to Club Penguin Next Week! by Thinknoodles on November 7, 2013 in Club Penguin, Club Penguin Cheats, Party Cheats Hey guys! I’m back, I didn’t forget you, I was just away for vacation and what do I come back to? Only one of the most important announcements EVER in Club Penguin!!!! As you all remember, the excitement surrounding the introduction of the Rainbow Puffle last year in Club Penguin was incredible, and Disney has decided to kick it up another notch and introduce the GOLDEN PUFFLE! There have been hints for years, with people posting all kinds of tricks to get them that never worked, but the time has finally come, the Golden Puffle is real and will be coming to Club Penguin on November 14th! I’m going to be calling mine “Mantequilla” of course, what will you name yours?? 2 commentsFull Article Club Penguin: Halloween Party 2013 Cheats Walkthrough by Thinknoodles on October 17, 2013 in Club Penguin, Club Penguin Cheats, Party Cheats Hey everyone! The Club Penguin Halloween Party 2013 is here on Club Penguin, and there are so many new room designs that you can barely recognize some of them! I know many of you have grown tired of the “takeover” parties of late, so this is yet another traditional “Club Penguin-only” party like the Medieval Party last month! You can trick-or-treat all over the island and even at each other’s igloos! Collect various candies to buy stuff in the catalog and also collect special candies to transform (if you’re a member) and get the candy head hat! Rookie is the party host, instead of Gary and he’s visiting Club Penguin! Rookie has a brand-new background, so make sure you find him during the party with our Rookie Tracker! Check the Halloween Party walkthrough video below to see me go through all the cool new stuff at the party! 286 commentsFull Article Club Penguin: Official Rookie Meeting Times For Halloween Party 2013! by Thinknoodles on October 17, 2013 in Club Penguin, Club Penguin Cheats, Party Cheats Hey everyone! Now that the Halloween Party 2013 has started on Club Penguin, we can meet Rookie on Club Penguin! This was really unexpected, because the mascot for Halloween has always been Gary. But that’s ok because Rookie is my favorite mascot on Club Penguin anyways! YAY! Here’s a medium list of the official meeting times so you can schedule the perfect time to meet him and not wait around looking for him! (All times in “Penguin Time”, more coming soon as people email me!) Thursday, October 17th *9:30 AM PST – Chinook *11:00 AM PST - Iglu (German) *1:00 PM PST – Rainbow Friday, October 18th *1:00 AM PST – Iceland Saturday, October 19th *3:00 AM PST – Northern Lights *12:30 PM PST – Rainbow *3:00 PM PST – Cloudy Please note that the above times are in Pacific Daylight Time (Penguin Time on the Snow Forts clock), and therefore your parents may need to convert the time to your countries time zone. (More times after the “break”) [click to continue…] 219 commentsFull Article Club Penguin Hidden Pin — Tombstone Pin Cheat! by Thinknoodles on October 17, 2013 in Club Penguin, Club Penguin Cheats, Pin Cheats Hey Club Penguin Insiders! Club Penguin has hidden the newest pin cheat for October 17, 2013 – the Tombstone Pin! Use these Club Penguin Cheats to get the Tombstone Pin (released October 17, 2013): #Pull up your map in Club Penguin and make your way to Town. #Enter the Dance Club. #Walk up to the speaker on the right and you’ll notice it opens and theres a ladder. #Go down the ladder and click on the pin on top of the filing cabinets! This one’s a little spooky, but I think it’s perfect for the Halloween Party 2013, how about you!? 66 commentsFull Article Do You Know Who Has “Thinknoodles” Minecraft Account? by Thinknoodles on October 14, 2013 in Club Penguin Hey everyone! I know this isn’t Club Penguin news or related to Club Penguin at all, but Club Penguin Insiders is where I got my start and met all of you wonderful penguins and where my penguin “Thinknoodles” got popular. I figured that this might be the best way to reach and appeal to the person who bought “Thinknoodles” in Minecraft a couple of years ago and offer them $100 to give it back to me!! Any help would be appreciated before I go to Minecon! 104 commentsFull Article Thinknoodles Live Stream VLOG Face Reveal! by Thinknoodles on October 11, 2013 in Club Penguin, Club Penguin Cheats Hey everyone! I know this isn’t necessarily related to any news within Club Penguin, but it is a big moment for me and Club Penguin Insiders. For a very long time, people have asked “What do you look like?” or shouted “SHOW YOUR FACE!” and the eternal “FACECAM!!”. As I’m going to a Minecraft conference in November, people need to know what I look like so they can meet me, so this Saturday October 12th at 12pm Eastern (9am Penguin Time), I’m going to be revealing my face LIVE on Youtube! I’m excited and nervous, but I wanted to give you all a chance to join the stream if you want to see me! 293 commentsFull ArticlePage 1 of 129 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 … 128 129 Next »* Club Penguin Youtube Minecraft / Poptropica Youtube * ADVERTISEMENT * * CLUB PENGUIN PIN CHEATS October 2013 Tombstone - Boiler Room * ADVERTISEMENT *http://www.kqzyfj.com/click-5323272-10929731 * RECENT CHEATS **Club Penguin November 2013 Penguin Style Cheats **Exclusive EPF Hoodie Available to Members in MyPenguin iPad App! **Golden Puffle Coming to Club Penguin Next Week! **Club Penguin: Halloween Party 2013 Cheats Walkthrough **Club Penguin: Official Rookie Meeting Times For Halloween Party 2013! * CLUB PENGUIN CHEATS **Club Penguin Book Codes **Club Penguin Catalog Cheats **Club Penguin Cheats **Club Penguin Codes **Club Penguin Field Ops **Club Penguin Trackers **Rollerscape * CLUB PENGUIN TRACKERS **Aunt Arctic Tracker **Cadence Tracker **Field Ops Tracker **Gary Tracker **Herbert Tracker **Penguin Band Tracker **Pin Tracker **Puffle Handler Tracker **Rockhopper Tracker **Rookie Tracker **Sensei Tracker * CLUB PENGUIN BOOK CODES **Agent Rookie's Secret Mission **Before Card-Jitsu: The Ninja Quest **Card-Jitsu Handbook **Club Penguin Official Annual 2012 **Club Penguin Official Annual 2013 **Club Penguin Stowaway! Adventures at Sea **Dancing With Cadence **O Aprendiz De Inventor **O Guia Oficial Do Club Penguin **O Passageiro Clandestino **O Super Reporter **PH's Great Puffle Search **Puffle Whisperer **Secret Agent Handbook **Star Reporter **The Awesome Official Guide to Club Penguin **The Epic Official Guide to Club Penguin **The Great Puffle Switch **The Inventor’s Apprentice **The Official Stage Playbook **The Ultimate Official Guide to Club Penguin **Um Dia De Puffle * CLUB PENGUIN PSA MISSION CHEATS **Mission 1 – Case of the Missing Puffles **Mission 10 – Waddle Squad **Mission 11 – The Veggie Villain **Mission 2 – G's Secret Mission **Mission 3 – Case of the Missing Coins **Mission 4 – Avalanche Rescue **Mission 5 – Secret of the Fur **Mission 6 – Questions for a Crab **Mission 7 – Clockwork Repairs Cheats **Mission 8 – Mysterious Tremors **Mission 9 – Operation Spy and Seek * OUR OTHER INSIDERS **Bearville Cheats **Club Penguin Cheats **Free Realms Cheats **Poptropica Cheats Insiders **Pottermore Insider **Tail Towns Friends Cheats **Webkinz Cheats Insider * OUR FRIENDS **0x10c Command **Club Penguin Cheats **Club Penguin Cheats Guide **Club Penguin Cheats Whiz **Club Penguin Hints **Guy71173's Club Penguin Cheats **Poptropica *HOME *FORUM *TRACKERS *CODES *CHEATS